nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ty the Hedgehog
This is for Ty, the time-traveling hedgehog that has the scariest-looking sword ever. Appearence Ty stands at roughly 5'11, making him quite tall compared to the other sonic characters. He weighs in at about 126 pounds, making him a heavyweight in the world of sonic characters.(since Sonic himself weighs only 77 pounds) Ty is a grey color and has neon yellow shoes. His sword is 12 feet long(handle and blade) dwarving all the other swords in fictional history. Ty in his post-apocalypse variant has him wearing a trench coat, a bandana, iron-toed boots, biker gloves, and his sword has rusted a little. This varient happens after Ty manages to survive the apocalypse. Personality Ty is the quiet kind, he usually fights only if he has to. He does fear his physical strength, with it, can slice tanks in half! After the apocalypse, he becomes the silent wanderer, who travels the world looking for survivors. Powers Swordfighting-With his gigantic blade, and his increadible physical strength, Ty is a like a plague on the battlefield. He has single-handedly struck down armies, slain dragons, and became a general of the army at the age of 16. Supernatural Durability-His durability is beyond any normal mobian, while most can lift 10 to 40 tons at max, Ty carries 500 tons on one finger! His sword has a 10 foot blade made of his own creation. His creation of metal includes, iron, steel, copper, gold, bronze, platinum, titanium, silver, and the mystic metal known as mythril. The handle of his blade is made of a special kind of steel. The steel he used was Meteorite Steel, which comes from meteors. With this much material in it, it's hard to combat his sword. With my calculation, his swords' weight is approximetly 5000 tons! Since Ty can swing his sword with ease, he can move 5000 tons with the ease of a normal sword. Which means that his bigass sword can be swung as fast as a normal sword.(Also due to it's weight, he's the only one who can wield it) The point is, if he can lift this amount of force, he can take this amount of force.(Which is kinda scary for a mobian without any real superpowers) POST-APOCALYPSE Magic Attacks-Due to radiation left after the world ended, Ty has learned how to use magic to increase the damage of his fists and his weapons. Ty's Armor Being a warrior, Ty wears armor. He has a helmet, a suit of armor, 2 gauntlets, leggings, a pair of boots, and a shield. He also carries more than a sword for a weapon. He has a spear, axe, bow, and even a scythe. His helmet gives him the ability to breath underwater. He can use it indefinetly, there's no real limit. His armor and leggings make him more resistant to magic. Allowing him to tank fireballs, and even meteors. His gauntlets give him even more strength.(Enough to pick up a mountain) (In which a mountain generally weighs around 120,000 tons) (By the way, that's a smaller mountain's weight) Ty lifted a big mountain(smaller than Everest but still big) It was approximated to weigh in at 500,000 tons!(Half of Vuxo's strength in base form) His boots increase his speed to the point of Sonic's. His shield has the ability to reflect magic. He can throw his spear with enough force to impale a cow fully to a wall. He uses it to put some distance between himself and his opponent. He can use his bow to snipe people from about a mile away. He uses it if he needs to interupt an attack. He can use his axe for faster, more violent strikes in case he needs an opening. His scythe is his weapon he brings if he runs outta options and only has it and his sword left. His scythe has the ability to absorb the victims soul with each landed attack. Eventually killing them. History Ty was born on March 23, 1987. He is the 4th of 9 children. His siblings are: Alex(1st) Xia(2nd) Manic(3rd) Dawn(5th) Ashura(6th) Sonia(7th) Sonic(8th) and Kara(9th) He showed great stength even at young ages. When he was 4, he lifted a 5 ton stove to get his toy he dropped(it rolled underneath of it) At the age of 9, Robotnik invaded Mobius. Ty would become a general at the age of 10. He would lead the few knights they had during the time in which Sonic Underground happened. Ty managed to capture Robotnik once, but was tricked into letting him go.(Robotnik played him like he was just a robotic clone of Robotnik) Ty was then shot by swatbots, and then he got impaled to a bomb from 25 different spots. Ty survived the explosion, more pissed off then injured, and then threw his sword to slice down their plane that tried to drop a nuke. Ty then went to the frontline war and planned to kill Robotnik himself. After slicing tanks in half, destroying thousands of swatbots, and even killing Robotnik's general, Numbo. Ty reached Robotnik, who donned his mech suit and prepared to take Ty down. However after Ty had severed an entire leg of it, and then had sliced it's core out, Robotnik blasted him with a nuke to the face. After the smoke cleared, Ty was standing, slightly hurt, severly pissed off. Ty then stuck his axe into the helmet part, attempting to kill Robotnik. Ty cracked the helmet with his scythe, then Robotnik pleaded for mercy. Ty simply laughed and said"You expect mercy now"? "After you have taken my kingdome from me, split me away from my parents and siblings, and you have taken my country's liberty". "You deserve nothing but death"! Then Ty picked up his sword with all his might he had and then dropped it beside Robotnik.(who was crawling away) Ty then realized that it was his condition acting up.(he has a condition that transforms him into a super dark form) He started getting increadibly angry and picked up his sword by the blade and then swung it into hand.(the sword bounced off of him) he now held it regularly. He paced towards Robotnik,who was stunned at the transformation and said"You will rot in hell for what you have done, and I will see to it personally that you are condemmed to tartarus"! He then killed Robotnik and then announced to his fellow survivers that the war was over and that the family was taking Mobius back. Then for the first time in 12 years, the siblings saw each other again. They also got to see their parents again, they took control back and started to revive the dying country. The king handed the throne to the oldest, Alex. Who ruled with an iron fist.(he was VERY strict) Ty is still alive and is the general of the generals of the army.(He's the top of the military) He fought against Chaos and won, he fought the Final Hazard and won. His most impressive feat though, is killing Solaris.(who is a god) Skills Ty is a natural quick learner, able to master these weapons at the age of 12. Ty has a high pain tolerance, able to be impaled through his chest and his heart, and still shrug it off. Even being impaled through his brain can't stop him, as he simply laughed it off and proceeded to causally murder the fool who attempted it. Ty has the ability to see quite well in the dark, he has sight that can rival night vision! He basically is the ultimate weapon of war. Ty is a natural leader. After he became reconized, his companions gained strength and hope just from his presense. He gave his allies strength, and his enemies nightmares. Abilities Sword Abilities Flame Slash-A slash of fire, pretty basic. Electric Slash-A slash of electricity, pretty basic. Watery Slash-A slash of gushing water, it's water pressure is what does the damage. Icy Slash-A slash with an icy touch to it, it can freeze an opponent id they're at critical damage. Windy Slash-A slash with a high amount of wind added with it, the wind speed is deadly to weaker opponents. Earthly Slash-A slash with a rock-based aura around it. It can cause earthquakes if slammed on the ground hard enough. Spear Abilities Multi Impalation- This move lets Ty impale his opponents multiple times in various parts of their bodies. Fafnir's Fang-A swing of the spear that can knock the breath outta enemies. Axe Abilities ﻿Warped Impulse-Ty uses his axe to rip a hole in reality and then uses otherworldly energy to blast his foes. Flying Death-A throw of his axe(like a tomahawk) capable of decapitating opponents.(due to Ty's strength) Life Hack-A wild swing capable of cutting opponents into pieces if it connects the right way. Bow Abilities Wild Falcon-A shot that flies as fast as a falcon. Which is about 200mph.(That's about as fast as a race car) Multishot-A bunch of rapid-fire arrows that can obliterate people like a machine gun. Lightning Arrow-An arrow of electricity, that can shock and even paralyze it's victims.﻿ Gun Abilities Double Cataclasm-Ty pulls out twin pistols and starts shooting the HELL outta his opponent.(About 10 shots from each, making it a 20 hit combo) Sniper's Paradise-After a brutal shot to the gut with Ty's hand, he pulls out a sniper rifle and shoots his opponent in the legs, arms, and then stomach.(This is hard to survive, due to the stomach shot) Super Moves(Level 1 Finishers) (You get 3) These are moves that do a LOT of damage to opponents and require a little bit of energy to be built up to use.(1 section of power meter) Diablos Trigger-Ty pulls out a giant devilish gun and proceeds to unload a full clip of almost 500 bullets into his opponent. Gigaflash-A flash of light, that stuns enemies for a few seconds. It is followed by the Death Cycle. Death Cycle-A series of slashes that is aimed at the legs and arms in an effort to slow down and weaken opponents. Demonic Chariot-A spinning technique that in which, Ty slashes his sword as he goes. Allowing him to cut down opponents very quickly. Ultra Moves(Level 2 Finishers) (You get 2) These moves are even more powerful and require 2 sections of the power meter to use. They also do a little more damage than the level 1 attacks. Soldier's Salute-After pounding the HELL outta his opponent with punches and kicks, Ty gives his opponent a salute, and then delivers a GIANT punch to the face, capable of killing if used with enough strength. Final Shine-A bright slash made of light that works like the Stardust Breaker that Gogeta has. It literally DESTROYS those it touches.(They get vaporized by the extreme amount of light) Death Move(Ultimate Attack) (Only 2) These are the character's ultimate attacks, these work like fatalities. I will list the button input and range on another page . Grim Reaper-Ty takes out his scythe, slashes the absolute HELL outta his opponents, grabs them by their head and throws them behind him into the air. Then, as they fall, Ty throws his sword behind him, cutting his foe in half. Then he proceeds to finish them with a scythe stab into the face. Fatal Frenzy-Ty takes out his axe, and starts chopping away, eventually to where the opponent is bloody and having a hard time moving. Then, Ty leaves them there to die. The reason that it's organized like this is because I plan to put Ty in another fangame I'm working on. One that's based off other fighting games.(like Street Fighter, Tekken, BlazBlue, Guilty Gear, Mortal Kombat, Killer Instinct(yes that is a fighting game, look it up) and Soulcalibur. Feel free to comment on this page with suggestions for your characters if you want them in the game. Just keep in mind that I'll only accept those with a complete moveset.(3 super moves, 2 ultra moves, a deathmove, and at least one thing they say when you select them) (Like a taunt before the match) Taunts For Ty, his taunts are:(Not complete yet) "I have no fear, but I will give you something to"!(start of match) "There could be no other end".(after winning a match) "Ah, the legendary warrior, it is an honor to fight you".(start of match against Nick) (If you want Nick in) "Let's do this"!(when selected) "Nap Time"!(when activaring super or ultra moves) "Goodbye"!(when activating his deathmove) "I'll try not to hurt you too badly".(start of match against Sonic) "You again, this time I won't hold back".(start of match against Johnny) "Hmm, I have no quarrel with you".(generic) Remains Silent(generic) "Brother, don't make me hurt you'.(start of match against Sonic)﻿ ﻿ "The Ultimate Lifeform, have you come to fight"?(start of match against Shadow) ﻿ "Yet another time-traveler".(start of match against Silver) "Ah, the echidna that hangs out with my brother".(start of match against Knuckles) "You may be smart, but I can still break you little fox".(start of match against Tails) "I despise you, you murdered your own family".(start of match against Scourge) "My brother is getting tired of you".(start of match against Amy) "Don't make me end you, you know I don't want to".(start of match against Xia) "Hmm, you want to face me too"?(start of match against Ashura) "Manic, it's been a while, hasn't it"?(start of match against Manic) "What are you doing here sis"? This is not a joke"!(start of match against Sonia) "Hmph, it's you".(start of match against Dawn)(I haven't made her page yet) "Have mercy on me father".(start of match against Jules) "Why are you here mom"?(start of match against Aleena) "The Deathbringer himself".(start of match against Vuxo) "You were no match at all"(If Ty wins without taking any damage) "Now let's see your true power"!(If Nick transforms into super form) "I don't fear you".(start of match against Vuxo at the end of the story) "I'll see you again".(If Ty loses to someone) "To be honest, I don't want to fight you".(start of match against Kara) "You don't know the power of the light side".(start of match agianst Joanna) "Who are you supposed to be"?(start of match against Squall) Feats All right, now get ready to see how tough Ty is. 1.Sliced a Tank in half. (with one hand) 2.Survived being impaled to a bomb at 25 different spots.(stuck to a bomb with 25 spots he got impaled threw to it) 3.Threw his sword far enough to slice a nuke while it was still inside the plane about to drop it.(The plane blew up) 4.Has enough chaos energy inside of him to use chaos control without a chaos emerald. 5.Destroyed Robotnik's mech suit with 3 slashes. 6.Killed the god of time, Solaris. 7.Became the general of the generals, which means that he outclasses the other generals.(he's the top dog) 8.Survived the apocalypse. Nuff said. 'Trivia' 1.Ty was based off of Cloud from final fantasy 7, however, his story is a lot different. 2.Ty is the physical manifestasion of the ultimate soldier. Something all people wish they could be. 3.Ty's nickname of the Grim Reaper was inspired by Ragna from BlazBlue. 4.Ty is also based off Ike from Fire Emblem, he has the same personality as Ike did. 5.Ty also has a resemblence to Guts, the main character from the anime Berserk.(Both have giant swords and have led armies) 6.Ty's super form was originally going to be called General form, but it was scrapped because I was kinda lazy and didn't want to write general instead of the far easier to write super. Category:Sword Users Category:Boy Category:Heros Category:Hedgehog Category:Time Travelers Category:Warriors Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Axe Users Category:Archers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Generals Category:Characters Category:Legendary People